Day 4, 2016
by xDYlAnNx
Summary: Corporal 'Raf' Berry fights his way through Arcadia with Foley and Co. My first FanFic, tell me what you think. Odd swearwords.


_Arcadia County, North Eastern Virginia,_

_Day 4, 2016_

_1851hours_

_Corporal Raf Berry_

''Hunter Two-One, this is Hunter Two-One actual. We gotta destroy those triple-A positions so they can get the rest of the civvies outta here! Let's go!'' yelled Sergeant Foley, I looked over at him as I clutched my gun tight in my grasp. ''Get off the streets!'' he added. I sprinted to where he was at, and crouched down, and heard bullets come from all directions. ''Squad! Protect to the Stryker! Watch for foot-mobiles with RPGs!'' he didn't stop shouting orders for a while. I placed the end of my rifle to my right jaw, and brought the scope in-line with my right eye.

''Two Hostiles, twelve o'clock, second floor. In the yellow house!'' I barked, as I fired bullets out of my SCAR-H assault rifle. I saw one fall clumsily as he was hit by one of my bullets, the other managed to take cover in the nick of time. Sergeant Foley waved a signal to use to follow him, which we all did. ''Squad! They're targeting the Stryker! Watch for RPGs!'' he shouted, as the squad engaged fire at the enemies on the rooftops of the houses. I heard Dunn shouting, _move out, move out!_ Foley took out three enemies located in a red house, which was now deserted. ''Frag out!'' I yelled as I yanked the pin off it, and threw it at a grey-ish coloured house. ''Badger One engaging yellow house!'' said a Gunner from the Stryker in a tone that sounded calmer than usual. ''Squad! We got hostiles in that grey house! Take 'em out!''

My frag had landed by the door, which was nowhere near the enemies located on the second floor. I cursed to myself, but made amends, by taking down three enemies with my SCAR. Foley ordered us to flank the enemies through the houses, to catch them out. I followed my Sergeant, ''Move up through these houses! Let's go, let's go!'' I passed a burned out car, and then jogged out through a side door, and was overwhelmed by two enemies. Luckily, Foley took them both out before I could get any shot in. Private Ramirez was with us both, as we moved out of the small house. ''Ramirez, set a target for the Stryker, grey house!'' I shouted over the never ending sound of bullets. He nodded, then aimed his laser on the house that he was ordered to. I looked behind me and saw that Sergeant Booth was falling to the floor. ''Man down! Man down!'' I yelled, nobody replied, so I moved on with my Squad.

''Enemy foot-mobiles by the apartments!''

''Roger that, enemy foot-mobiles by the apartments, take 'em out!'' shouted Foley, replying to Dunn's pleading call. ''Berry, watch out, RPG!'' I landed onto the floor, and heard the rocket whiz above my head. I switched on my laser, and aimed it at a Black Hawk that was gliding above me. ''Solid copy. Engaging infantry.'' said the calm voice once again. The Stryker fired bullets at the aircraft, and managed to send it spinning to the ground. ''Let's go, let's go!'' barked Dunn. Ramirez looked around clumsily, and was being trailed by the Stryker, ''Ramirez, you're gonna get run over! Get outta their way!'' said Foley, as he moved away quickly.

''Hunter Two-One Actual, this is Badger One! Our anti-missile system cannot handle the volume of RPG fire, we need you're team to take them out, copy, over?''

''Solid copy Badger One, we're on it! Out!'' replied Foley, as he engaged fire on a Russian that held an RPG. ''Berry, take out that sentry gun!'' he yelled as it's bullets ripped through the air. ''Negative, I'm under fire!'' I yelled, as bullets fired at me from behind a Fire truck. ''Move up!'' Dunn said, as someone took out the sentry gun. I trailed Corporal Dunn, and then crouched behind a bunch of sandbags, and heard him shout directions. ''Foley watch your back, hostiles in that security building!''

Foley took a hit from a bullet, and stumbled backwards inspecting his left hand. I stood up, and engaged fire at the enemies located in the security building, one by one. ''Move out!'' barked Dunn once again. Dunn, Ramirez, Foley and I walked through the building, as other friendlies walked through the space between the two buildings. No enemies were in sight as we walked along a road, and approached a tunnel. ''Hunter Two-One Actual, Overlord. Gimme a sitrep over.' Overlord said, as we moved on. ''We just passed the blockade at Checkpoint Lima. Now proceeding to Arcadia, over.'' said Foley through his communicator. ''Roger that, I have new orders for you. This comes down from the top, over.'' This echoed through all of our communicators, and we listened closely.

''Solid copy, Overlord. Send it.''

''You're team is to divert to 4677 Brookmere Road after you have eliminated the triple-A.''

''Solid copy, Overlord. Divert to 4677 Brookmere Road once the guns are destroyed, got it.''

''Check back with me when you've completed you're main objective. Overlord out.'' Foley and

Overlord's conversation came to an end, as we got onto the tunnel. I was located behind Ramirez, and followed him through the tunnel. ''Contact to the North!'' I shouted as I squeezed the trigger with my right index finger. I split up with Dunn, Ramirez and Foley, and took cover behind a concrete bollard. I looked over at the three, and then did a cross on my chest. I stood up, and sprayed bullets at the enemies in the house I was close to. ''Berry, in that house!'' yelled Abrahamsson. ''Be a bit more specific!'' I yelled back, not knowing where to shoot. I saw Foley point at a mansion, and nodded to me. I replied by putting my thumb up. I went to shoot my gun, and got a reply of a quite click. ''Shit! I'm out!'' I studied the ground looking for a replacement for my SCAR-H. I picked up an M4 assault rifle, and aimed at the mansion.

I counted seven hostiles, and brought my communicator to my lips, ''Foley, seven hostiles located in the mansion, three with RPGs, four with rifles, take them down, I'm struggling here!'' I shouted, ''thanks Berry, Squad take out those hostiles in the mansion, then move forward to it, out!'' I pressed down the trigger, and hit down an enemy that displayed a large RPG. ''One hostile down.'' I said.

''All hostiles down, move up!'' shouted Dunn, as he sprinted towards to mansion, firing bullets from his MP5K. I stood up, and followed Ramirez into the mansion. ''We gotta man down!'' shouted Abrahamsson. ''Tango's in the garage!'' I shouted, and took them down skilfully. I moved into the entrance of the mansion, and followed Foley. ''We gotta foot-mobile.'' I shouted, and counted on Ramirez to take him down. ''Clear, move out!'' shouted Dunn, as he waved us out, one by one.

''Ramirez, use your laser designator to call in artillery on those vehicles!'' shouted Foley, as he walked out of the mansion, followed by Dunn. I reloaded my M4 with a click, and then looked around the place. ''Fire mission received, artillery inbound.'' said an Artillery battery. Rockets rained down from the sky, taking out the vehicle, which ended in a big explosion. I watched Ramirez aim his laser at the other vehicle, and then it repeated.

I stumbled backwards after the impact of the rockets shook me up a little. I aimed my gun around the site, and then turned to Foley as he spoke, ''Overlord, Hunter Two-One Actual. Triple-A has been neutralised. We're heading to 4677 Brookmere Road.'' he said, ''Interrogative – what exactly are we looking for, over?'' he added. ''Sergeant Foley, this is General Shepherd.'' the voice cackled through our communicators. ''Your objective is to extract a high value individual from a 'panic room' on the second floor of that house.'' he added on, as we jogged through another tunnel, there were quite a few of us now. ''Yes Sir!'' replied Foley.

''He'll be expecting you, challenge is ''Icepick'', countersign is ''Phoenix''. Get him outta there and report back to Overlord. Shepherd out.'' he finished. ''All right, you heard the man – 4677 Brookmere Road, Move!'' shouted Foley, as we approached the house.

I stood outside, and waited for the outcome. For all I knew, my part in this mission was over.


End file.
